


If I Had You

by sunprince



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan is oblivious, I just love hurting my son Jare :P, Jared is a sad baby, M/M, One-Sided Crush, Pining, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunprince/pseuds/sunprince
Summary: After the events of the show, Jared mulls over his feeling for Evan. Years have passed without a confession since they were young and now that  the problem with The Connor Project has happened, Jared just misses his boy.





	If I Had You

BITCH you thought.  
They love each other from the start. Suck my ass. Everyone's tired of the pining Jared trope. Fare-fucking-well, you fools.

And now to make this seem like a real fic with many words:

Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is dumb. Jared and Evan love each other equally. Unrequited love is boring now.

**Author's Note:**

> april fools lmao stop posting unrequited shit in the kleinsen tag


End file.
